


Snippet: You're Enamored With Her (Dragon Age)

by wantedcosine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Bi Nathaniel Howe, Bi Warden, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantedcosine/pseuds/wantedcosine
Summary: Nathaniel hasn't been his usual self lately and Potomac takes notice.





	Snippet: You're Enamored With Her (Dragon Age)

“You’re enamored with her.”

He sees the flush run to his ears as Nathaniel  promptly turns away from the open door and takes a seat across from Potomac’s desk .  Potomac smiles as Nathaniel attempts to hide the blush  steadily spreading to his cheeks by  pointedly staring at the imported portrait of Potomac’s former wife and child instead of the brown, golden-haired elf woman meditating  just outside the office and out of earshot .

“I have  _ no idea _ what you’re talking about.”

Nathaniel sunk lower in the chair and sighed. Now Potomac  was concerned ; he made it a point to keep all his comrades comfortable.  Nathaniel’s initial hostility made him difficult and he would always try to get a rise out of the older man, only to  be humbled by his continuous patience .

In time,  however , Nathaniel found that they got along quite well and shared many interests; they complimented each other on the battlefield; they laughed at ‘little boy dreams’ or so Nathaniel liked to call them .  But now, he dropped back into his surly front as Potomac put the finishing touches on his reports and sealed them .

"Nathaniel. Have I offended?”

He rose from his chair and crosses over to sit on the arm of Nathaniel’s. “…No. It’s  just that we don’t  _communicate_. I always say something that sets her off or-or,”

“You can be a bit of a smarty.”

“Alright,  _ now _ I’m offended.” Nathaniel said with mocked disdain.

“I’m sorry.” Potomac laughs and Nathaniel smiles at that.

They heard shuffling and look up to see that Velanna had finished her meditations and was now having a pleasant conversation with Sigrun

“You see? We never talk like that…” Nathaniel sulks.

“Because you must engage her with conversation, not snark at her with your quips. Velanna is a beautiful, intelligent woman. Strong in her beliefs but not without reason. A powerful ally. She is  really quite charming.”

“My… how much you two have in common.” Nathaniel smirks though Potomac couldn’t tell if it was sarcasm or not.

“Velanna is my friend, as you are Nathaniel.”

“ _ Just friends? _ ”

“ Honestly , Nathaniel?”

Nathaniel laughed. ”I’m  just messing with you Commander.”  He eases his way off the chair and stretches; a small pop reaches Potomac’s ears as Nathaniel shakes out his shoulders . “Well then, I enjoyed our chat, as always.”

“Anytime.”

“Now I will attempt to put your sage wisdom to work. Although, I hope you will be free to see me this evening afterwards?" 

" Undoubtedly ." He gives Potomac a kiss on his cheek and exits the office.


End file.
